


The Gunpowder Brew

by alohdark



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Punisher (Comics)
Genre: M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alohdark/pseuds/alohdark
Summary: Frank goes to the same coffee shop every day for a black coffee before work. Even as the place gets more and more well known for the coffee concoctions the blind barista comes up with he sticks with his same order. Is there anything, or anyone, that can tempt him to try something new?





	The Gunpowder Brew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Storia_Historia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storia_Historia/gifts).



> Written in response to the prompt: I've never read a frank/matt coffeshop!au before?? Anything about amazing blind barista!Matt who could tell coffe from its smell, and Frank as one those boring customer who ordered black coffe everytime and drink it like water— until one day Matt recommend him their new product and its silly name made Frank almost laugh to death. (Bonus point if they bicker like old married couple)
> 
> After you read please go over to [storia-historia's](http://storia-historia.tumblr.com) to see the [lovely fanart](http://storia-historia.tumblr.com/post/162096819540/matts-smile-could-have-brightened-up-even-the) she made for me of this fic!

Frank didn’t know why he kept going to this tiny coffee shop. He no longer walked Lisa or Jr to school, they lived with their mom on the other side of the city now. He didn’t need to stop by this shop and buy himself a coffee and buy her her favorite bear claw. In fact, going there was out of his way. But he still went. 

The shop changed hands from the elderly couple to a new owner, and some times barista, who was blind. This wasn’t significant except he seemed to be able to use his blindness to his advantage and create the most amazing coffee concoctions. Or at least, that’s what Frank was told. That’s what turned the tiny barely there coffee shop into a regular stop for many more people than had ever frequented it before.

He stopped going for a while, his shifts had changed from starting in the late morning to the very early hours. When his hours shifted back, Frank found himself at a loss of what to do with his time. He still got up much earlier than he needed to but he had nothing to do with his time.

It was without really thinking about it that Frank found himself at the coffee shop ordering his usual. Large, no sugar, black. He took his cup from the barista, a young girl with that plastic customer service smile and sat down in the back corner. 

The place got more popular in his absence but that didn’t bother Frank. He sat and he read his paper and watched the other patrons until his coffee was gone and it was nearing time when it would be acceptable to get ready for work. He ordered another cup, large black with no sugar, on his way out.

Without realizing it, that became Frank’s new routine. He’d get up in the morning, work out, shower, and go for coffee with either his paper or a book to read while he drank it. Usually the young girl was behind the counter but sometimes the owner himself was there. Frank became a regular, and on the slow days his coffee was being poured and handed to him before he could finish paying for it. 

Frank heard the commotion over the drinks the owner invented. Heard the crowds rave about it. Could even smell the different ingredients some days. But even when the baristas tried to tease him into ordering something different, Frank would just smile and wink and take his coffee black. 

Slowly Frank came to know the owner, who was never pushy about the drinks he made. He was friendly, attractive, and smarter than anyone Frank had ever met. Not so much in the scientist sort of smart, but his intuition and wit were sharp. Sometimes Matt would come over to Frank while he was drinking his coffee, fingers trailing along the wall and the back of Frank’s chair before finding the unoccupied one next to him. 

More and more often as Frank came, Matt was behind the counter in some capacity. It was a spot of brightness that Frank didn’t realize he’d come to rely on as much as the caffeine to get his day started. Sometimes they talked for hours, other times they spoke only a few minutes. Frank was never bored, though he was often accused of being ‘boring’ because of his drink choice. Even after months and months of listening to and smelling Matt’s random concoctions Frank never drank his coffee anything but unsweet and black. 

The first time they argued, Frank was sure he was going to be kicked out and banished at any moment. But he and Matt debated, passionately, their sides of the argument, a quarrel over the judgment in the case of a local kid, and at the end it was a stalemate. 

Before Frank left that day, Matt gave him a third cup with a smile. “On the house.” he said. “Though I expect you to have a better argument for your stance tomorrow.” 

Frank didn’t, but they also didn’t continue the debate. Not that week at least. It was easy to talk to Matt. Frank found himself drawn more and more to him, seeing him as a friend. His first true friend since he’d left the service. But Matt made it easy to be comfortable with him, even when they were annoyed at each other. Frank tried not to overstep his boundaries, aware he might think of Matt as a friend but he was still mainly a customer. Matt may have been the owner, but he was also in the service industry where people relied on others for livelihood and couldn’t always voice their real opinions about the customers. So Frank always waited for Matt to come over and join him, never forcing him into a situation the man didn’t want. Some days Matt stayed behind the counter but most days he sought Frank out.

Matt was behind the register the next time Frank entered the shop. His smile bright and his hands quick as he helped the only other guest before Frank. He was chuckling to himself as he asked Frank if he’d liked to try their drink of the day ‘You mocha me crazy.’

“No.” Frank said, his voice light with humor. “Just the usual.”

Matt smiled and shrugged before turning to pour the simple drink. They didn’t talk that day, but it was okay. Frank was satisfied with his coffee and the warmth in his chest that had nothing to do with his drink.

The next time Matt was behind the counter when Frank entered he didn’t wait before asking if Frank wanted to try their new ‘I’ve been think about you a latte.’

Frank rolled his eyes and it became a semi frequent routine after that. If Matt was behind the counter and could get over before Frank ordered, he offered a ridiculously pun named coffee, which Frank always refused. Frank felt bad for whoever Matt was making write down the names of these drinks on the chalk board outside. The names were dumb and sometimes very long winded.

It was a day when Matt was no where to be seen when Frank entered the coffee shop that he finally gave in to Matt’s original concoctions. Not because the barista suggested it, but because Matt was standing before his chair as Frank was about to leave and holding it out to him. He looked faintly embarrassed and just held it out saying “Would you please try this for me?”

Frank couldn’t resist him, couldn’t say no to that voice that sounded so small and unsure. So unlike the Matt he’d come to know. He reached out and took the cup, inhaling as he brought it up to his lips. It was definitely coffee but it also held an earthy scent, and maybe a hint of mint. He took a slow sip, hoping it wasn’t going to be overly sweet. And it wasn’t. It was heavy and smooth on his tongue and sort of smokey with just a hint of mint to it. It wasn’t something Frank could see himself drinking all the time, but it was delicious. Frank took another sip, a longer one this time and watched as the smile bloomed on Matt’s face.

“Any good?” Matt asked with a smirk.

“What’s this one called?” Frank said in reply.

“You’ve turned me down before but I’m asking for an extra shot.” Matt said causing Frank to roll his eyes.

“You always give them such stupid names.” Frank told him with a chuckle.

Matt’s smile could have brightened up even the deepest of caves. “How about next time you just ask for the Gunpowder Brew?” A look of hesitation crossed his face and the embarrassed blush was back on his cheek. “And maybe my number, too, the next time you’re here.”

Frank’s eyes went wide as he watched Matt quickly turn around and disappear into the back room. A smile stretched itself far across his lips and he felt as stupid as the coffee’s name but he didn’t care. He nodded and said goodbye to the barista who was laughing at them from behind the counter.

Tomorrow he’d come a little earlier for his coffee, and maybe with dinner reservations already set.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never tried it myself, but I've known a few people who'd blend teas in with their coffee beans to get different flavors. That was my idea behind "gunpowder brew." I think Matty would have added some gunpowder tea in some way with the coffee to give it a hint of the tea's distinct taste. Not sure if it would ever work or even taste good if it did but it's fanfiction so we'll pretend it did and that it was amazing!


End file.
